utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuto
Yuuto (ゆう十) is an utaite who mainly covers VOCALOID music. He has a distinct, clear, but soft and pleasant voice, which many of his fans describe as somewhat erotic. He is also known for singing songs backwards. He frequently does collabs with his friend Kony; as a result, many of their fans like to couple them together. His first cover was rain stops, good-bye, uploaded on June 14, 2010, but it was later removed. His first hit cover was the piano version of Rolling Girl, which has over 168K views and over 6K Mylists on NND. Yuuto is frequently depicted wearing a fedora or other types of hats. He also composes own VOCALOID songs, though seldom. His most notable song is "Sweets & Bitters" by Gakupo and Luka. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Piano x Dolche # Member of Act Family (Doujin-circle) with Amatsuki and Kony # Member of Konito (Kony x Yuuto collabo) # Colorful Mic (Released on December 31, 2011) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Released on May 02, 2012) # Laugh Life (Released on May 19, 2012) # Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~Utahite Hikite~ (Released on August 11, 2012) # Tasogare Generation with Kony (Released on August 11, 2012) # Bakumatsu BAND album (Released on October 24, 2012) List of covered songs -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Risky Game" (2011.01.07) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.24) # "Proof of Life" feat. Komatsuna and Yuuto (2011.02.24) # "Sweets and Bitters" feat. Yuuto and ENE (2011.02.26) # "Just a Game" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.03.19) # "Arasa is Mine" (World is Mine Parody) (2011.03.23) # "Yoru ga Kuraba Mata" (2011.06.05) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.06.10) # "Okkusenman Ga Taosenai" feat. Yuuto, mao and Glutamine (2011.07.17) # "glow" (2011.07.22) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.07.23) # "Ama no Jaku" -Backwards (2011.08.09) # "Maji Love 1000% Backwards" (2011.08.22) # "Hello, Worker" - Backwards of backwards (2011.09.06) # "fix" (2011.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossom) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.10.01) # "Kagerou Days" (2011.10.05) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. Yuuto and OLD (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.25) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. Yuuto and Kony (2011.11.01) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.11) # "oath sign" (Fate/Zero OP) (2011.11.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.11.25) # "Hikari no Yukue" (Light's Whereabouts) (2011.12.21) # "Mr.Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki, and Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Rin-chan Nau! feat. Yuuto, eclair, Rishe, Glutamine, mao, mallory (2012.01.13) # "Nibyokan" (2012.01.17) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2011.02.09) # "Tell Your World" -Piano.ver- (2012.02.12) # "Invisible" -Backwards ver.- (2012.03.08) # "Sayoko" (2012.03.16) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.03.22) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Affairs of the World of Leaves) (2012.03.31) # "Mata ne, Jā ne" (2012.04.03) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Piano ver.- (2012.04.14) # "Kazemachi Hello World!" (2012.04.19) # "Nyaru-ko san OP parody" -Backwards ver-(2012.04.26) # "Shiwa" (2012.05.10) # "bouquet" (2012.05.28) # "Shiryokukensa" -Piano ver.- (2012.06.08) # "Kimi no Oto ga" (2012.05.13) # "Mahjong Junkie" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2012.06.24) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" -Piano ver.- (2012.07.02) # "bitter" (2012.07.24) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Yuuto and osamuraisan (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Yuuto and Kony (2012.08.09) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki, and Kony (2012.08.22) # "Sky of Beginning" (2012.08.29) # "Tsukimi Yoru Rabbit" (2012.09.14) # "Yugure Semi Nikki" (Twilight Cicada Diary) (2012.09.17) # "MUGIC feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.10.23) # "Bad∞End∞Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Yuuto, Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, Kakichoco, and nero (2012.10.31) # "ODDS & ENDS" (2012.11.05)}} List of composed songs Discography Gallery Trivia *His blood type is A. External links *Twitter *Twitter Bot *Blog Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers Category:Piano x Dolche